


NOT TOO LATE

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	NOT TOO LATE

金色偶像之后的故事

1.

今天的所有事儿都不太顺。先是庞宽堵在二环路上过不来，晚来了半个小时。好不容易紧赶到场，刚调好设备，又有警帽儿突击抽查，一直拖到将近十一点半才正式开始。就这样儿，还有人敢在第二首歌快唱完的时候姗姗来迟。这一连串大大小小的迟到问题弄得庞宽心烦意乱，就算他看着彭磊放下高级知识分子的身段正在恬着脸往舞台前边儿挤也没什么好气儿。庞宽瞥了彭磊一眼，转头就亲了一下旁边吉他手的脸蛋儿。

果然，台下的小眼镜又妒气冲冲地瞪起了他700多度的小近视眼。庞宽喜欢看彭磊因为他一会儿晴一会儿雨的，这让他想起他小时候。那时候上中专，庞宽一门心思早恋，也折腾得对方不人不鬼、半死半活的。那人是谁来着？庞宽没再往记忆深处探寻，他想，过去太久了，从理论上来说，以前的事儿，他岁数大了，都应该记不得了。

今天，庞宽表演的主题是“落跑的新娘”。按照惯例，“新娘”这种角色应该落在庞宽头上。但是这回他没满口答应，反而主动请缨饰演“戴了绿帽子的新郎”。庞宽也不知道自己为什么做这种类似避嫌的决定，一定是因为由他来当“新娘”画面不够popular吧。

这么小言的题材当然要配最小言的新娘。这回，满脑子都是逗蜜的鼓手终于起了点实质性作用，他先到一个做婚庆策划的蜜那儿便宜租了套婚纱，又跟一个学医的蜜借一个女性骷髅骨架模型及其支架。女主角“落跑的新娘”就由穿着婚纱的女骷髅扮演了。

彭磊来的时候，两首歌过去，故事刚结束了一个小高潮。“新娘”拋下“新郎”庞宽随“王八蛋”吉他手私奔离去，不料吉他手求财不求人，将“新娘”先杀后奸，抛尸荒野。现在，在这首歌里，庞宽正背着“给他带了绿帽子”又死的就剩一副骨头架子的“新娘”往他可怜又可笑的“新房”走去。

骷髅全靠支架才能勉强站住。让这位“女演员”做出趴在庞宽背上的动作，实在是强“死人”所难了。所以庞宽只能反其道而行之，站在骷髅身后，趴在骷髅的背上，环抱着她。

庞宽偏过头，借着骷髅的脑盖的遮掩，往台下彭磊的方向瞧。彭磊今儿可是非常认真地捯饬了。他下身依旧穿了他最爱的紧身裤，裤腰上还系了一根红色电话线。

“狗绳儿。”庞宽在心里给电话线注明了作用。

要论特别的，还是彭磊的上衣。彭磊一改往日皮鞻套T恤的风格，换上了一件亮银色的衬衣，还解开最上面的扣子，隐隐约约地露出点胸肌。衬衣的质地好像介于丝调和皮革之间，看起来有型又柔软。闪亮的颜色和奇怪的材质，好像让彭磊的质地也发生了变化。庞宽觉得彭磊正介于一种冰冷的钢铁制品和某种柔顺的黏软的生物之间。

庞宽看着看着彭磊，脑子里突发奇想地蹦出一个词：

带鱼。

彭磊的个头儿很高却又瘦削。此时此刻，他正奋力地在人群中穿梭，亮银色的的衬衣让他看起来就像条纤长的锃光瓦亮的带鱼，要绕过层层礁石，游转到心仪的栖息地去。

庞宽被自己的灵光一闪逗笑了。他这边刚一翘嘴角，那边吉他手就弹重了一个音，暗地里点了他一下。也对，这笑，太不符合今天的题材了。他可正处于“丧妻之痛”呢。刚才本也不该亲“情敌兼杀妻凶手”的吉他手来着。庞宽不明白今晚他到底怎么了，怎么一见着彭磊连演出内容都忘了个干净。算了算了，都怪彭磊来得太晚，都怪彭磊的带鱼衬衣太晃眼了。

庞宽把视线拉高，隔着墨镜，看向天花板上的灯光处，让自己沉浸回歌曲中。

“新郎”庞宽怀抱着他的骨架“新娘子”，手指勾上骷髅的一根根肋骨。这个“她”，反复无常，头也不回地随着别人私奔远走，落下他与满庭宾客面面相觑，现在还死于非命，只给庞宽留下一地鸡毛和一副骨架。固定着“她”的支架，是栖于“她”身上的一根“反骨”。因为这根“反骨”，庞宽甚至不能背起“她”的“尸体”，只能站在“她”的背后，拥着“她”回家。“她”苍白的面骨永远朝向前方，就好像是至死也不愿意回头。

场里的灯光没有躁乱地闪动，还一反常态地用起黄色的暖光，漫不经心地洒在现场每个人身上，包括彭磊。身着银色的彭磊在昏黄的灯光地笼罩下，好像变成一弯形状古怪的月亮，散发出一拢迷离的柔光。离庞宽那么近又那么远。

骷髅突出到夸张的肩胛骨直戳在庞宽的身前，硌得他胸口生疼，疼得他眼睛发酸。庞宽救助一般地看向那弯古怪的月亮，然后蓦地被“月光”拽入回忆里……

2.

那是他很小的时候了，还在天天期待放假和老爸出差回来的小时候。北京的冬天，黑得极早。才晚上六点多，天色就暗了，可是路灯却还没亮。庞宽和“他”总是卡在这段昏黑的时间夹缝里放学回家。庞宽曾经也像今天一样，趴在“他”的背后，任由“他”驮着自己往家走。到底是因为什么事非要人背，庞宽已经记不得了。

但是，庞宽记得那天早早爬上来的月亮。

北京的月亮好像一到冬天就也跟着天气一起变冷了。它挂在天上，以一种看够了万事万物的高姿态，施舍下那一地月光。这点月光既不够庞宽和“他”取暖，也不够庞宽和“他”看清回家的路，所以他们俩只能走得很慢很慢，把一条小巷走得很长很长。

庞宽还记得“他”不算宽阔的后背。

“他”家的基因良好，一家四口都人高马大的。那时候，旺盛的生长激素拉长“他”的筋骨，让“他”疯狂地抽条儿长高，却又没让“他”长多少肌肉，导致“他”看起来总像一根随着风摇摇晃晃的细竹。

庞宽双臂缠上“他”的脖子，使劲儿将自己的胸口贴紧“他”的后背。好像这样两个人的心脏就能靠得更近，心跳也能一直同步地跳动。可是“他”突出来的肩胛骨不友好地挡在他们之间，也挡在庞宽的身前，硌得庞宽心口发疼。庞宽打小就是个怕疼的孩子，但是这会儿，他觉得疼却又不觉得难受。庞宽说不上来这是种怎样矛盾的感觉，可能就像喝汽水，上来第一口，二氧化碳就像要划破你的喉咙，直顶向你的胃，让你一下喘不上气。但是你还会喝第二口，因为你知道现在的疼是必然的，待会儿，就会甜。

庞宽“栖息”在这个瘦削的后背上，“他”杂乱的呼吸声响在自己耳边，“他”支支棱棱的骨头竖在自己胸前。庞宽靠上“他”的侧脸，想：有这身骨头就够了，他们一定能到家的。

3.

又一首歌结束，吉他声音落下。今天的场景和痛感都有些神似从前，弄得庞宽魂不守舍。直到庞宽乍然对上沈老板的目光。

沈老板站在二楼，居高临下地审视着庞宽的表现，他打量人的眼神儿总跟在超市里买东西似的，眼睛里快冒出一把小算盘了。今天的场子太温，沈老板可不满意。他要的不是庞宽这些无病呻吟，他要的是庞宽像以往一样，在台上做些下流的勾人的动作。

沈老板的视线跟盆冷水似的，劈头盖脸地泼在庞宽的脸上，庞宽一下就醒过味儿来了。他环顾了一下周身，在心里点醒自己：

他的吉他手，其实不是他的吉他手，是个在台上跟他搞点暧昧动作，在台下跟所有人搞暧昧动作的绿茶死渣男。他的鼓手，其实不是他的鼓手，是个一门心思只想弄蜜的色情狂魔。他的贝斯手其实也不是他的贝斯手，这个朴实的山东大妞就是来挣点快钱，好回去补贴她和男朋友一起玩儿的真正的乐队。他自己更不是什么地下摇滚明星，他是个靠卖弄软色情，给对面小旅馆创收的小丑。甚至还不如小丑，小丑好歹还不用在众目睽睽之下口交吉他呢。他的表演也和摇滚乐沾不上什么边儿。他的乐手只是这场表演的伴奏兼部分配角，而身为主角的他只会成为欲望的具象化身，成为某种立体的催情剂，台下的男男女女将在他的感召下，变身成两条或者许多条黏黏糊糊的鼻涕虫，纠缠在一起直到失去自己的形状。然后手拉手冲往街对面沈老板的二产——情侣旅馆。

这就是他在这个舞台上全部的价值了。

庞宽在脑海中思考了一个冬天那么漫长的时间，而在外部环境里，只是过了沈老板一个眼神那么短暂的瞬间。庞宽逼自己收起所有胡思乱想，投入到他的“本职工作”中去。

4.

庞宽做爱一向是从双方互相爱抚开始，这回就算是和他的骷髅“新娘”，也不意外。不过“互相”一事，“新娘子”不大方便配合，只能由庞宽进行单方面地抚摸了。

随着鼓点的节奏，庞宽的手从“新娘”的顶骨起步，粘着地向下游走。庞宽打小爱玩键盘，一双手练得骨节分明又不过分突出，指段纤细又不瘦弱。庞宽的肤色不算白，在黄色灯光的映衬下，他的手呈现出一种温暖的质感。温暖柔软的手和惨白坚硬的骨头交缠着，败烂的美丽。

继续，来到颈椎。要说，“新郎”庞宽不“恨”这个“女人”也太过于虚伪了。毕竟“她”就这么扔下他，像扔下一堆不可回收的垃圾。庞宽随着贝斯的节奏，一下又一下收紧环在“新娘”颈椎上的手。可是谁能掐死一个死人呢？“新郎”庞宽意识到了这点，他不再执着于自己的怨恨。他想和他的“新娘”像天底下所有新人一样，度过这个迟来的、残破的新婚之夜。

“新郎”庞宽虔诚地单膝跪地，他捧起“新娘”的惨白的手骨，烙上一个吻。曾经那些寄生在“新娘”体内的细菌群，如今都倒戈相向，蚕食起死去的宿主的血肉。“她”再也不复从前的柔软了。

庞宽跪着往“新娘”身边挪动。他的脸贴上“新娘”的骨盆，像条乞食的小狗，亲昵地蹭着主人。话筒穿过骶骨上的空档儿，支在“她”的盆腔里。庞宽揉捏着“新娘”的骨头，把脸埋进“她”的下身。圆阔的髋骨拢着话筒的声音，让庞宽的每一句歌词，听起来都是模糊的、迷茫的。就像他正在睡梦中喃喃呓语，也像他正在给人做口活儿。

庞宽虽然常在心里痛骂自己是口活儿表演艺术家，但是他其实不排斥这个，甚至可以说是喜欢的。弗洛伊德说，欲力在人出生前就已存在，出生后开始发展，第一阶段就是“口唇期”。婴儿用口腔活动获得满足。所有人自出生起，就会用嘴巴表达自己的喜恶。爱他，就用两片儿嘴唇吻。恨他，就用一口小牙咬。

5.

庞宽想起以前和“他”窝在自己的狗窝，一块儿看泊来物教学视频——大洋马毛 片儿。金发碧眼的大妞儿，双膝跪地，撅着一双硅胶填充的小嘴儿。看得他们俩身上都有点儿热。“他”是因为大妞儿，庞宽是因为“他”。也不知道是谁先扯了谁的裤带儿，迷迷糊糊地就互相握着对方的阴茎上下撸动了。不过，雄性们争强好胜的天性在这个时候压过了本能的欲 求。两个平时都不吵架的人偏偏要在这事儿上较劲，都想先把对方弄射。平日里，躲在自己的小屋，怎么鼓捣自己都不嫌丢人。这会儿，两个人连眼睛都不敢对上，呻吟声都压进喉咙里。情热把两只小螃蟹蒸得浑身发烫，眼睛都烧红了。谁也不会玩什么花哨的手法，就只会把对方牢牢裹在手心里。他们俩都是长年学画画的，指头上多少有点茧子。“他”的指茧划过庞宽的茎身，刺激得庞宽浑身发抖，他差点儿一下就忍不住了。庞宽觉得自己没准儿要让这个蔫儿坏的小兔崽子先折腾出来。

庞宽另辟蹊径，他推开“他”的手，跪在床边，学着毛片里洋妞儿的动作，张口把“他”的老 二包裹起来。庞宽是第一次做这事儿，除了学片子里的洋妞儿吞进去吐出来，时时还要注意着自己的牙别磕着“他”以外，就什么都不会了。

但是，对方还是让突如其来的柔软触感，爽得“嘶”地一声倒抽气，庞宽有点得意自己的成果。大概是庞宽的得意有点太明显，对方捏了捏他的下巴。这一下给庞宽捏愣住了。

庞宽不怕“他”给自己打手冲，也不怕自己给“他”跪下来口活，他最怕“他”卒然冒出来的这些个亲昵举动，这会使庞宽产生一种错觉，好像他们真的是一对小恋人似的。

他们不是。

用弗洛伊德的研究来说，他们现在正处于欲力发展的生殖期。生殖区的主导作用超过所有，为了追求最终快感，他们将不顾一切。

现在不是思考弗洛伊德的时候，庞宽不愿意再想了，他索性紧闭上眼，躲进自造的黑暗里。

失去视觉，其他感觉就会被无限放大。男性热腾腾的腥膻味，缠在庞宽鼻间。“他”细细碎碎的呻吟声，像一道电流钻入庞宽的耳膜，激得庞宽蜷起了脚趾。庞宽感觉自己正身处于某个宇宙之外的宇宙。这个新宇宙全部由“他”构成。庞宽迷失在这里，丢弃了航向和坐标，被“他”的气息，拥绕起来，托入空中。

失重。

“他”快到了。生殖本能高于一切，“他”下意识开始抽 动起来。庞宽的喉头在不断顶弄下，剧烈地收缩。庞宽直泛恶心，嗓子眼火辣辣地疼。庞宽怕疼，可受不了这个，马上把阴茎吐出来了。“他”吃不住庞宽这一吐，哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来，溅在了庞宽的脸上。庞宽起身坐回床上，“他”不敢看庞宽，臊得低下头，脑袋快埋到裤 裆 里了。当然了，他们俩这会儿谁也没穿裤子，所以“他”只能垂着头，凝视着自己刚泄过的 家 伙。“他”的脸色比刚才被庞宽口交的时候还红。庞宽都怕“他”下一秒就羞得原地爆炸了。其实庞宽也没真生气，他就是存心吓唬人。庞宽板着张俊脸，扬了扬下巴，眼睛低瞥着“他”，语气不忿儿地蹦出俩字：

“舔喽。”

某人当然乖乖听话，吐出小舌头，一口一口地舔食庞宽脸上的那些浊液。

庞宽得了一条顺从的“小狗”，心里止不住地乐，但是面上要摆足姿态。他压住自己快要飞起来的嘴角，咬紧后糟牙，绷起下颌。硬撑出一派冷酷无情的形象。

6.

时间差不多到了，场子的火候正热。在庞宽的挑动下，台下的生物们已经被欲望操控，露出他们模糊的真容。只有在离舞台最近的那个角落里，亮银色的彭磊轮廓鲜明。

庞宽直勾勾地盯了一眼彭磊，借着那一道银色从过去逃回现实。然后，开始他每场必做的落幕表演。

庞宽侧过身，他捧起骷髅的脑袋。用手指头撬开骷髅紧闭的牙齿，单方面地和“她”来了个法式湿吻。庞宽用舌头缓慢地上下舔舐骷髅牙齿。嘴唇嘬着骷髅裸 露的牙龈。庞宽的胃里开始一如往常地翻江倒海。

恶心。

但这就是庞宽想要的。

灯光刚一暗，庞宽就往后台的卫生间冲，扒着洗手池，把胃里所有的东西都吐了出来。

吉他手没来得及摘吉他，就跟在庞宽后头，挤进狭小的卫生间，他堵着庞宽絮絮叨叨：“你要是不喜欢亲嘴儿，别亲不就完了嚒。每次结尾还非得来这么一出儿，来完又吐得胆汁都出来了。跟受多大委屈似的。上床都行，亲嘴不成，你这是精神疾病，得治。”

庞宽快把脑仁儿都吐出来了，他没心思听吉他手耍贫嘴。庞宽洗了把脸，侧过身绕开吉他手，往外走。吉他手半缩半伸地出手想拦住庞宽。庞宽没搭理他，脚步不停地朝后门去了。留下吉他手孤零零地伸着手，倚在厕所门口。

7.

彭磊抱着自己，站在后门哆哆嗦嗦。北京的秋天来得太迟 ，一来就卷风带雨。狂躁的妖风往彭磊脸上呼了一记又记耳光。就算是这样，彭磊也没敢挪地儿。他怕自己不在这儿堵着，庞宽就也让哪股“妖风”刮走了。

一见着庞宽走出来，彭磊觉得自己身上都热乎起来了，更何况庞宽今天穿得特好看，和他有点情侣装似的。彭磊一边被庞宽拖着往街对面的情侣旅馆赶，一边美滋滋地打量着庞宽的装扮。

按常理来说，庞宽今天演“新郎”怎么也该穿身板正的西服，装装样子。庞宽偏不，他反而穿了一件黑金条纹的丝绸衬衫，扎进休闲西裤里。长框墨镜挡住他的双眼，他的嘴角下撇，没有笑容。

play boy.

彭磊在心里点评。

就算只是在暗淡的路灯下，庞宽的丝绸衬衫，还在尽职尽责地闪烁着迷人的光感。金色的庞宽让彭磊想起他们的第一次做爱。再加上庞宽特意没穿西服，衬衫还和自己一样亮眼。彭磊四舍五入、单方面地将今天视作两人心有灵犀，一同重温旧梦了。

庞宽没有察觉到彭磊的荡漾的小心思。他也不想察觉。他现在一门心思只想交媾。庞宽知道自己正陷在回忆的泥沼中，他极需一场激烈的性事，拉自己一把，让他什么都不用再想。

庞宽拎着彭磊，直奔房间。他粗鲁地拽开两人的上衣。彭磊不知道庞宽今天为什么这么急色，可是行头是无辜的。彭磊舍不得这两身衣裳又不愿意触庞宽霉头，他赶忙加快手速把衣裤都好端端地从两人身上脱了下来。庞宽率先跪趴到床上，准备迎接彭磊的扩张。

彭磊看着庞宽对自己完全地敞开，十分不好意思。他的耳朵根儿都烫了。他也多少看出庞宽今天不大对劲儿。可是以他现在这个炮友的身份，有些话是不该问的。彭磊只能不敢再磨蹭，拿起润滑剂，老老实实地给庞宽做起扩张。

大概是背对彭磊的缘故，庞宽开始肆无忌惮地走神。他混沌的大脑，反复思考起吉他手刚才说的话：他为什么要反反复复地亲吻别人的嘴唇，换来痛楚的折磨？

可能跟狗血电视剧里边，贞洁烈女让人糟蹋了，就玩命拿搓澡巾搓自己一样吧。从心理学上来说，这是“内投”。因为无法杀死自己恨的人，就把对方内部投射到自己的身体之中，产生自杀的行为，以杀掉身体中的对方。

所以，庞宽想要杀死谁呢？

庞宽深思不下去了，可能是因为彭磊已经顶进来了，性爱正式开始了。

彭磊本身个头儿很高，又是胸肌又是腹肌的。可庞宽就是总觉得彭磊是某种平时不太被人疼爱的小可怜虫。比如说现在，彭磊就不会刚一进来就大力地抽插，肆意挥张自己的雄性征服欲。彭磊好像永远只是个不招别人待见的小孩儿，一心想要讨好庞宽，又不得其法。明明已经肏进来了，却还只是小幅度地蹭动，憋得彭磊自己不得舒解，难受得直哼哼。

在这样下去，谁也不好过。所以庞宽直接发出指令：“快点儿！”

彭磊接了“军令”，自己舒了一口气，总算找回了往日的“雄风”。

彭磊的单纯在这事儿上也有体现。他不擅长也不习惯做什么九浅一深、时进时退的花招，就是一个劲儿地大开大合。彭磊的阴茎茎身笔直，茎头上翘。每一下都顶在庞宽的 高点上，顶得庞宽腿根儿发软，快没力气撑住身体了。偏偏彭磊今天就着这个后入的姿势，真跟条小狗爬跨似的。彭磊从后面搂着庞宽的腰，一身重量几乎全压在庞宽的身上。彭磊的腰胯快速地挺动，一下比一下狠。庞宽承受着接连地激烈顶弄，像一块礁石任海浪拍打，然后被击碎、被腐蚀。

8.

后入这个体位，是庞宽平时不怎么情愿用的。这种失去掌控，交由别人搓圆搓扁的事儿，他最不乐意。可是人的第一次性爱往往也是以这个姿态开始的。庞宽也不例外。

“他”带着庞宽，左拐右绕地藏进一间废弃的又有暖气的画室。有了暖气，不论是画画还是做别的什么事，都不冻手了。“他”是个做事细致的人，特意带了抹布把桌子擦干净。庞宽看着“他”支着“小帐篷”急薅薅地收拾课桌，还不敢弄出什么大动静，像个蹑手蹑脚搬运坚果的小松鼠。庞宽笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝，他也不敢出声，只能无声地咧着大嘴。他们没做什么前戏，也不需要。年轻男孩们热烈滚烫，只要对方一个眼神，欲火就足够焚身。庞宽背对着他，趴在课桌上。“他”向毛片儿里的“老师们”学习，从家里摸出来点儿凡士林，给庞宽做扩张。异物的入侵弄得庞宽不太舒服，他又是个怕疼的，连带着对等一会儿的“运动”期待度都打了折扣。不过，“他”专注的神情让庞宽萌生了一种“自己被人珍视”的感觉。庞宽又在心里默念起弗洛伊德那套“力比多理论”。但很快，庞宽就不能再继续搞他的“心理学研究”了。

因为“他”进来了。

被他人的性器操弄的感觉，怪异大过痛感，庞宽不能适应。庞宽任何小反应，“他”都看在眼里。都是第一次做这事儿，“他”也是手足无措。“他”俯下身，掰过庞宽的头，吻上庞宽的嘴。男孩们连手 冲都互帮互助过，亲吻却还是头一回。两人同时回忆起“教学视频”里亲嘴的画面，现学现卖。

庞宽舔了“他”的牙尖，勾出“他”的舌头吮入自己口中。“他”探进庞宽嘴里，蹭着庞宽的上颚。嘴舌的交缠让气氛更热。庞宽觉得这已经很好了，他都快要融化了。但“他”不甘心，下身还在挺动，一心要找那个能唤起庞宽冲动的地方。庞宽知道“他”的倔脾气，干脆顺着“他”，随“他”作动。在一下顶弄后，庞宽猛然地头皮发麻了，胯骨泛酸。这就是了。“他”找准地方，一边呲出他的小豁牙，歪咧着嘴得意地笑，一边动作一下狠过一下地冲入庞宽体内。庞宽溃不成军，瘫趴在课桌上。他全身酸软，就剩下一双手还在使劲儿抠着课桌的桌板，像漂流在茫茫大海上，抓紧手中唯一的浮木。

9.

现在天气转凉，正算是做爱的好时节，不会出太多汗。所以，当彭磊摸到庞宽浑身湿冷的时候，就觉得不太对劲了。彭磊赶紧退出来，给庞宽翻了个面，让他正对着自己。

庞宽没硬起来，他瞪着一双眼睛，微微张着嘴，没有睡着，却被一场恶梦魇住。平时好看的眼睛现在失去神采。庞宽面对着他，但是眼里没有他，好像正看向很远很远的地方。彭磊不敢一下喊醒庞宽，只能一下又一下轻轻推推他，小声又固执地呼唤着：“庞宽、庞宽、庞宽……”

10.

庞宽被记忆越缠越深，他脑海中闪回了许多毫无意义的画面：混满颜料的调色盘；一地铅笔屑、橡皮渣；太阳刚落下，突然就变得昏暗的操场；冬日的阳光透过玻璃晒进画室里，能清晰地看到的飞扬着的不明小颗粒物；阳光照在头顶，让“他”的头发变成偏浅的褐色……

最后画面定格庞宽家的客厅，他妈妈特意坐在高实木椅上，一副如临大敌的模样。她眼睛狠命地死死盯着饭桌桌面，声音却失去全部力气地说：“收拾收拾，明天搬家。”

庞宽源自于她，他的变化怎么能瞒过他的造物主？庞宽是她的造物，又如何能不知晓她的意思。她在等他问一句为什么，然后她好借着这一个问题，狂轰滥炸出她的挣扎和痛苦。但庞宽没有如她的愿，接她的下茬儿。

庞宽有他自己的坚持和祈求。

庞宽一言不发地回了自己的小屋，开始收拾东西。

庞宽没开屋里的顶灯，只借着他的小台灯的光亮，打包他的书本画册。今天老师拖了堂，庞宽回来的时候天已经很黑了。庞宽想，真是太晚了。今天放学太晚了。

庞宽又想起，很久以前爸爸带回来的那棵小树。也不知道老头儿那次为什么心血来潮地非要种树，还到处托人要来棵小树苗栽在院子里。一家三口谁也没干过园艺活儿，费了一天的劲才勉强把树苗立在土里。没过几天，树倒了，三人手忙脚乱地抢救了它一回。又过了几天，树又倒了，没人再管了。庞宽跟妈妈说，可以用木棍做个支架撑住它。妈妈忙着写文书没抬头，她说：“现在做支架也太晚了，它已经倒了两次了，栽不活了。”

然后，小小的庞宽就眼睁睁看着被弃置在院角的树苗，一天天一点点失去绿意、失去水分、失去生命……

庞宽觉得此时那枯树的亡魂正在作祟。它的残枝裹着庞宽的四肢，越缠越紧，它败烂的树叶随着不知来处的狂风沙沙作响，就是在不停地质问庞宽：

什么就太晚了？！为什么就太晚了？！怎么总是太晚了？！

庞宽干张了张嘴，他答不上来，现在再说什么也真是太晚了。

就在庞宽以为自己要被枯枝败叶活活勒死的时候，一个遥远的声音飘到他耳边：“庞宽、庞宽、庞宽……”

11.

彭磊看见庞宽眼里总算有点神儿了，他长舒出一口气。虽然彭磊刚刚一直把庞宽牢牢圈在怀里，抓起手边的枕巾、被子什么的给庞宽擦汗，但是两个人因为这次突发情况吓出来的冷汗，还是把床单都浸透了。彭磊看庞宽缓过来点儿了，就到卫生间取了毛巾，动手给庞宽擦身。

“别再冲澡了，直接回去吧……”

我送你。这最后的三个字，彭磊咽了回去，他不想犯庞宽的忌讳。

庞宽挣扎地撑起身来，小声含糊地说了句：“谢谢。对不住。”

彭磊让这五个字扎得喘不上气，他偏过头不去看庞宽，又跟个小孩儿似的噘起了不开心的小嘴。

庞宽浑浑噩噩地起身。他低着头磨磨蹭蹭地穿着衣服。然后，一切又一如往常。

一个衣着整齐的庞宽。

一个赤身裸体的彭磊。

就在庞宽准备往外走的时候，彭磊站起来拦住了庞宽。彭磊拦人的方法也是孩子气的，他关上门，变成一堵墙，整个人挡在门口。庞宽不知道彭磊要做什么，不敢抬头。庞宽好像也回到了小时候，回到了只和“他”对视一眼就心尖发烫的时候。

彭磊既没有说些令两人尴尬的糊涂话也没有拥抱庞宽。彭磊像个受惊的小猫一样，弓起身体，探着头，在庞宽的嘴角旁边的脸颊上印了一个吻。

这是一个不能称作“吻”的吻。只是两片嘴唇轻轻地贴了一下庞宽的脸，比落下的树叶还要轻。

赤裸裸的彭磊看起来像某种奇异的软体生物。他从他坚硬的不容撬动的外壳中暴露出来，不管不顾地敞开全部脆弱柔软的内在。他怀着武士赴死的决绝，索要一个回应，却又像个稚气的孩童，只敢怯生生地捏捏他人的衣角。

庞宽心如擂鼓，他一把推开彭磊，脚步匆匆地往大街上逃。

12.

冷风吹得庞宽头痛欲裂，他好像一瞬间分裂出无数灵魂，每一个灵魂都是“庞宽”，也都不是“庞宽”。庞宽本人反被挤出这个狭小的身体，浮在空中。他看着“他们”，也是看着“自己”，在回忆里挣扎。然后再以一个局外人的姿态，发出些不痛不痒的感慨:

一个“庞宽”迟到了，让教导处主任逮个正着。有个戴眼镜的男孩更在庞宽之后才姗姗来迟，两个小孩靠在墙角挨着罚站。

庞宽感慨道:“要是庞宽早点起床就好了。”

一个“庞宽”和“他”挤在回家路上的暗巷里拥吻，年轻的手脚交缠在一起。天色太黑了，他们都看不清彼此的脸，自然更看不见路过的其他人了。

庞宽感慨道:“要是我们早点回家就好了。”

一个“庞宽”坐在画板前，拿笔的手轻颤着，像是夏日的蝉濒死前振颤的翅膀。该死的补习老师，他该死的手盖在那卑微的“翅膀”上，该死地带着颤抖的“庞宽”画那些该死的男体。还有他该死的嘴唇，在一点点该死地靠近。

庞宽感慨道:“要是妈妈早点下班就好了。”

现在是新的一天，将近凌晨三点了。天边已经隐隐约约泛起了亮光。一个庞宽不知道自己要去哪儿，他只知道黑夜就要过去了，时间来不及了。他必须要抛下那个夜晚的自己，赶回到白天的人生中，做那个太阳下的“庞宽”。庞宽无论在台上还是在台下一直是个勤奋的表演艺术家。

人生表演艺术家。

庞宽像个破落寒酸的灰姑娘，在凌晨的北京大街上赶路，却又不知去向。“太晚了”三个字就是他终生的魔咒。

北京瑟瑟的秋风杀得庞宽渐渐失去温度，他即需一个热源，一点点就好。

庞宽难以自持地想到彭磊。

彭磊喜欢缩着身子搂住庞宽，他人高马大，身上总是热乎乎的。庞宽任他搂着，感觉是一只傲气的大猫屈尊降贵环着自己。彭磊是个脸上藏不住事儿的。他要是得意了、美了，那口小豁牙必定往外跑。他总是话里话外地埋汰庞宽的吉他手，埋汰完了，又知道是自己的不对，就立刻老实坐好，双手都乖乖放在膝盖上。他要是快到了，一定会狠顶几下，生怕自己吃不饱似的。完事了，还要在庞宽身上烙个小豁牙印……

庞宽想着想着彭磊，一股热流开始从脸颊上的那个吻印处缓慢而坚定地漫布他的周身。庞宽感觉自己在喝热气腾腾的姜汁可乐，又甜又辣又暖和。

彭磊总共吻过庞宽两次，一次是在刚才，一次是他们头一回见面那天，在后台的换衣间。那回也是，彭磊只会用嘴唇上来贴一下，就当做吻了。他在那个时候，可比在床上生涩多了。

还有好多好多关于彭磊的事呢，庞宽想，从理论上来说，他们只是合适对方的床伴，这些小事，都应该记不得了。

那个高高在上的浮在空中的冷眼旁观的“庞宽”抢在这个时候出声打断了庞宽的联想，他的声音不大但是在空荡的街上清晰得震耳欲聋。

他问:““他”吻你的时候，你恶心吗？”

千万个“庞宽”想都没想，一齐摇了摇。

他又问:“彭磊吻你的时候，你恶心吗？”

千万个“庞宽”不敢轻易地作答，有的摇了头，有的没有动作。

“这会儿天还没亮，也许……我是说也许啊。也许还不会太迟。”

庞宽闻言愣住了。

也许有些事、有些人总是来得恰到好处，也许魔咒要自己打破，不能全等着仙女教母，也许这一次庞宽还来得及做点什么。

庞宽开始像所有狗血电视剧里演的烂俗剧情一样。

他转过头，往回跑。

13.

彭磊蹲在小旅馆的垃圾桶边上，他也不抽烟，所以只能干蹲着。彭磊个子高高的，这会儿缩在角落里，如同一个被分手的小情侣丢掉的大玩具熊。和垃圾桶倒也般配。反正现在天还黑着，肯定谁也看不见谁，彭磊全当自己是个把脑袋扎进土堆里的鸵鸟，自欺欺人。彭磊在秋风里吸溜着鼻涕，他想起一个非常应景又非常操蛋的童话故事——《灰姑娘》

灰姑娘同志十二点之前必须回家，要不然她就会变成素颜的。她怕吓着王子，就留下一只鞋，然后逃走了。这故事绝对是真事儿，就是照着彭磊写的。只不过彭磊是成人版的，庞灰姑娘每回让他搞完就衣着光鲜地转身离去，留下彭王子一个人赤条条地待着，跟挂在肉联厂里半扇儿猪似的。

彭王子万万没想到他有一天能自怨自艾到猪肉的份儿上，所以他也更没想到今天能看见庞宽去而又返，往他这边跑。彭磊有那么一刻觉得自己是不是已经快被冻死了，这是回光返照呢。

庞宽没给彭磊反应的时间，他刚一站定，气都没喘匀，上来就说：“彭磊，你亲我一下。”

彭磊没动，他可是王子，总让个寒碜的灰姑娘呼来唤去，成何体统？当然了，他蹲的时间太长，脚也都麻了。

庞宽见彭磊没有动作，急成个毛头小子，庞宽直接跪在地上，毫不犹豫地主动抢先吻上彭磊的嘴唇。

14.

成人版限制级的灰姑娘的故事就算到这儿了。后边的发展要看两位主人公的了。不过，正常的儿童版的灰姑娘大家都看过，那里边儿，王子和灰姑娘永远幸福地生活在一起了。


End file.
